


Date

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 5/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 7





	Date

What if his voice cracked? Or if she turned him down? Maybe he should just forget about it…

No, he didn’t want to hear from Elias again. And she was already there with him…

“You said you had something to ask me?” Juliette looked at the commander with a patient look, seeming to expect something pertaining to recruits or thoughts on the progress made within the Inquisition.

“Ah… yes.” He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing off into the distance where Skyhold’s mountains dipped and rose upwards. Say something, you dimwit. Anything. “I wanted to know if you would like to spend tomorrow evening with me. If you’d like?”

There was a pause. “Like… a date?” She was looking away, but there was no attempt in hiding the flush in her cheeks.

“Uh… y-yes,” he stammered. “Like a date.”


End file.
